jonasbrothersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Burning Up
thumb|300px|right|Video Burning Up "Burnin'Up" es el primer sencillo de los Jonas Brothers del álbum musical A Little Bit Longer fue liberado el 19 de junio a través de Radio Disney, así como otras estaciones de radio, y en iTunes el 20 de junio de 2008. Información La banda presentó por primera vez esta canción en su Look Me In The Eyes Tour, así como en los Disney Channel Games del 2008. Su gira de verano, titulada "Burning Up Tour", es el nombre de esta canción. La canción también incluye un rap de sus guardaespaldas, Robert "Big Rob" Feggans. Vídeo El vídeo musical de "Burnin 'Up" fue estrenado después del estreno de Disney Channel Camp Rock en Disney Channel, así como ABC el 21 de junio de 2008. En el vídeo, los hermanos leen el guión del vídeo e imaginan la forma en que el vídeo desempeñará, en el que se presentan como estrellas de acción. Nick como James Bond, Joe como miembro de Miami Vice, y Kevin como un maestro de Kung Fú. Los cameos en el vídeo incluyen a Selena Gómez, David Carradine, Robert Davi, Maiara Walsh y Danny Trejo. Aunque hubo mucha especulación, Carlson Young no aparece en el vídeo. El vídeo musical ha sido visto más de 62 millones de veces en su cuenta oficial del popular sitio web YouTube Charts Letra I´m hot you´re cold you´re go around like you know who i am but you don´t you got me on my toes I´m sinking into the lava i can´t keep from going under baby you turn the temperature hotter i´m burning up burning up whit you baby I fell So fast i can´t hold my self back high heels red dress all by your self gotta impress I´m sinking into the lava i can´t keep from going under baby you turn temperature hotter i´m burning up burning up whit you baby I walk in the room all i can see is you you´re staring me down i know you feel it too I´m sinking into the lava i can´t keep from going under baby you turn temperature hotter i´m burning up burning up whit you baby I´m sinking into the lava i can´t keep from going under baby you turn the temperature hotter i´m burning up burning up whit you baby (backguard of jonas singing) I´m sinking into the lava i can´t keep from going under baby you turn temperature hotter i´m burning up burning up whit you baby burning up burning up whit you baby Letra en español Tengo calor Tú eres fría Usted, después de todo, Como usted sabe ¿Quién soy yo Pero no Usted me hizo en mi dedos de los pies (Coro) Estoy caer en la lava No puedo dejar de ir bajo Baby Gire a la temperatura más caliente Estoy ardiendo Ardiendo Con usted bebé Caí Tan rápido No puedo celebrar Yo mismo de nuevo Tacones altos Vestido rojo Todo por ti Gotta impresionar (Coro) Estoy caer en la lava No puedo dejar de ir bajo Baby Gire a la temperatura más caliente Estoy ardiendo Ardiendo Con usted bebé Camino en la habitación Todo lo que puedo ver es que Usted me está mirando hacia abajo Yo sé que usted se siente demasiado (Coro) Estoy caer en la lava No puedo dejar de ir bajo Baby Gire a la temperatura más caliente Estoy ardiendo Ardiendo Con usted bebé Estoy caer en la lava No puedo dejar de ir bajo Baby Gire a la temperatura más caliente Estoy ardiendo Ardiendo Con usted bebé Estoy caer en la lava No puedo dejar de ir bajo Baby Gire a la temperatura más caliente Estoy ardiendo Ardiendo Con usted bebé Estoy ardiendo Ardiendo Con usted bebé Categoría:Canciones de The Jonas Brothers